<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Rainy Night by bombcollar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30094257">A Rainy Night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bombcollar/pseuds/bombcollar'>bombcollar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bugsnax (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Horror, I-it's not like I care about you baka, Missing Scene</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:20:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>822</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30094257</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bombcollar/pseuds/bombcollar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What were Beffica and Gramble doing when they saw that *thing* by the barn?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Rainy Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>What a miserable night. The rain was coming down in sheets, turning the already-muddy Snaxburg into a swamp. Beffica pulls her covers over her head, doing her best to relax while the wind howled and rain lashed at her windows, her door rattling every time the gale gusted against it. Stupid thing must be broken. She’d have Chandlo look at it tomorrow, but right now it was making sleep pretty much impossible between the noise and the draft.</p><p>Maybe if she leaned her dresser against it, it would stop banging around so much. She begrudgingly crawls out from under her blanket and starts to drag the dresser over, its feet screeching against the unfinished wood. Why was this thing so heavy? She barely kept anything in it!</p><p>As she struggles to move it without the whole thing tipping over, she hears the squelch of footsteps outside her door. Was there seriously someone outside in this weather? Not even Chandlo with all his hardcore training would be out in a mess like this.</p><p>Beffica grips the door as she opens it, the wind threatening to tear it right out of her hands, peering out in time to see Gramble disappearing around the corner of her hut. “Great…” she murmurs. Was he sleepwalking again? In the rain? You had to be kidding.</p><p>She <em>could</em> just go back inside and go to sleep… Pretend she didn’t see anything. But the rain was really coming down, and it was cold out there, enough even to make her shiver with her thick coat. And Gramble was <em>tiny</em>, and already looked like death warmed over on a good day, and man… If he got pneumonia and died, that would really bring the mood in Snaxburg down.</p><p>Rolling her eyes at herself, Beffica steps out, grimacing as her paws sink into mud and water up to her ankles. This was going to <em>suck</em>. Where had Gramble gone? He usually just made a loop around town a few times, so he couldn’t be far. Beffica follows the path she’d seen him take around the side of the hut, looking for a sign of pale pink in the dreary darkness. The covered research tent shivers and ripples eerily, and the sign over Cromdo’s dinky little stall swings wildly back and forth, intermittently banging against the post it’s attached to. It makes the whole town feel abandoned all over again.</p><p>Beffica swipes her wet fur out of her eyes and spots Gramble wandering back towards the center of town where the campfire usually sat. She watches as he slips in the mud and gets back up, still asleep, staggering like a drunk in the direction of his barn. She follows at a slight distance, hoping he’d just go back inside so she could lock him in there, but he turns and goes in a different direction, towards the beach. Beffica huffs a sigh and jogs to catch up with him, grabbing him by the shoulder and giving it a firm shake. “Hey. Wake up.”</p><p>Gramble startles awake with a yelp, looking around in bleary confusion. “Wh- Oh, grump… Why’s it raining?”</p><p>“<em>Why</em> is it raining?” Beffica repeats as he stares at her groggily. He looks like a drowned rat, rain matting his fur down and making him appear even scrawnier than he already was. “Are you okay?”</p><p>He laughs weakly at that. “I’m sorry. Takes me a second, sometimes…”</p><p>“It’s like. Pouring out, Gramble.” Beffica irritably combs her fur out of her eyes again. “Can we just get back to the barn before you keel over on me.”</p><p>“Yeah, we better,” Gramble nods. Before he can object, Beffica grabs him by the elbow and pulls him in the direction of the barn, sloshing through the muddy water pouring down the hill to the lower part of the settlement.  “What’re you doin’ out so late, anyway?” he asks her.</p><p>“Well, I was <em>trying</em> to fix my stupid door,” she says. “And I saw you walking around. I’m not a heartless monster, so I went to wake you up. I didn’t want you to like. Drown or anything. That’d be a huge bummer.”</p><p>A smile splits his weary face. “Aw, thanks Beff…”</p><p>“We’ll just say you owe me one and call it even, alright?” Beffica glances back at him, nearly stumbling when he suddenly stops walking, heels digging into the mud. “What?”</p><p>She follows his gaze to the barn. The door is hanging wide open, pinned by the gale, the broken lock lying on the floor, apparently wrenched off by sheer force. Gramble stares in wide-eyed horror at the darkness within. Underneath the wailing of the wind and the constant roar of the rain, they can both hear a wet, gurgling sound, like choked breathing, as something staggers forward out of the barn. Something that twitches and shudders, standing upright but moving like it was puppeted by unseen strings, lurching towards them.</p><p>Beffica screams.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It actually did rain in my game during this portion.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>